destroyermenfandomcom-20200214-history
Shogunate of Yokohama
|mention = |allies = Grand Alliance |enemies = Japanese }} The Shogunate of Yokohama is a small Shogunate set up where Yokohama, Japan should've been. Though it is officially part of the Grand Alliance it is the only power on the New World to not be currently involved in warfare and remains entirely neutral. It was set up by Sato Okada, Lt. Hiro, and a few other former crew members of the battle-cruiser Amagi, who deserted and surrendered when their ship was sinking beneath them in the Battle of Baalkpan. They set up a traditional Shogunate, headed by Lord Okada as the Shogun, and the Lemurians that joined them accepted the traditional Japanese government. Many of the Middle Class 'Cats became samurai with "traditional" armor and weapons. In the beginning of Firestorm, Okada arrives in Maa-ni-la with a transport from the Old World, Mizuki Maru. The Mizuki Maru was a POW transport ship with American, Dutch, Australian, and British troops aboard her. According to what Okada told to Saan-Kakja, child ruler of the Filpin Lands, the Mizuki Maru landed at one of his coastal villages and, the crew finding out, they weren't "home", killed the inhabitants. Okada had somehow managed to capture her and steam her back to Maa-ni-la and unload her surviving captives, including Captain Reddy's cousin, Orrin. Okada was then granted several unused secondary weapons still left over from Amagi. They were installed on the Mizuki Maru, and he sailed away, claiming that another Japanese ship had come through the squall, the destroyer Hidoiame and a tanker full of oil. At the end of Firestorm, Mizuki receives a message from Hidoiame trekking them to rendezvous. Mizuki Maru is sunk with all hands, including Okada, in the Prologue. The Shogunate still exist, hovewer, and indirectly mentioned in other books, mainly as the refugee for the japanese that surrendered to the Alliance. Devil's Due After the defeat of Kurokawa, the bulk of his remaining peoples were repatriated to the Shogunate. Territory Parts of Japanese islands. Never actually specified. Social structure Little is currently known about the internal state of the Shogunate. It seems to represent a rather loose confederation of villages and coastal tribes, formally united under the protection of a Shogun and his samurai militia. It is assumed, that the Japanese Emperor from the Old World is considered the formal head of state, and Shogun only fulfill the role of the local military ruler, that represent the Emperor's will. External politic * Union of Homes - Friendly relations; conditional alliance (Shogunate formally aligned to the Alliance, but seems not to be in actual state of war with any other power) * Empire of New Britain Isles - Contact, neutral relations. * Republic of Real People - No contact. * Grik Empire - No contact. * Kurokawa's Japanese Empire in Zanzibar - Contact, no relations. * Holy Dominion - No contact. * Czech Legion - No contact. * New United States - No contact. Military The Shogunate have no standing army, besides small militia of professional warriors, known as Samurai. Contrary to the traditional positions of samurai as warrior aristocracy, the Shogunate samurai are the commoners, who devoted their lives to following the Bushido Code. They highly trained to use traditional Japanese weapons, such as swords and bows, but lacked firearms, so their combat potential is limited. The main goal of samurai militia, hovewer, was more to mantain the order and protect the citizens from the agressive wildlife, than to fought an actual war. The Shogunate Navy, however, existed as a small but professional force. Currently only one Shogunate-flagged warship - auxiliary cruiser "Mizuki Maru" - is known. It's unclear if the Shogunate any other naval units after "Mizuki Maru" loss.Category:Factions